memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Fascination (episode)
Ambassador Lwaxana Troi visits the station to attend the Bajoran Gratitude Festival, resulting in an outbreak of passion throughout the station as people admit their secret feelings for others. Summary The crew is preparing for the Bajoran Gratitude Festival, an annual celebration of relaxation and freedom from stress. Miles O'Brien anxiously awaits the return of his wife and daughter from a botany expedition on Bajor. When he finally greets his family, out walks Lwaxana Troi from the runabout. As soon as Troi arrives on the station, she continues the romantic persuit of Odo that she started in "The Forsaken". However, she is experiencing terrible headaches. These headaches seem to be contagious, since people around her also have the same problem. The first is Jake Sisko, who has just broken up with his Dabo girl girlfriend, Mardah. After recovering from his headache, Jake tells his father that he's better than allright, and that he found the perfect woman, one who is far more mature than Mardah. It is later revealed that this woman is Major Kira Nerys, and this is the start of a big love triangle among the crewmembers. Meanwhile, Kira eagerly awaits the arrival of her lover, Vedek Bareil Antos. With Jake pursuing her, Bareil focuses his attention on Jadzia Dax. He starts following her romantically. Scared, Jadzia goes to Sisko's quarters and complains that the Vedek won't leave her alone. All of the sudden, Jadzia gets a headache and then makes a pass on Sisko. First he takes it as a joke from Curzon Dax, then he sees that she's serious and calls Doctor Julian Bashir to examine her. After finding out that everything is normal, Julian tells Sisko that Dax is fine. This whole time, Miles O'Brien and his wife, Keiko O'Brien, are having marital issues. O'Brien then tells Keiko that he left his letter of resignation on Commander Sisko's desk so that he can spend more time with her and their child. O'Brien's genuine apology to his wife won her back. While walking to the infirmary, Kira and Bashir both get headaches at the same time. They then stare at each other and kiss passionately. They can't keep their hands off each other. Afterwards, while everyone is in Sisko's quarters, Bareil is still chasing Jadzia around while she is hiding behind Sisko, trying to get him to kiss her. Bareil's passes become too strong, so Sisko then punches him in the face to get him away. Bareil falls to the floor, and Keiko then sees him on the floor and asks if he's OK. Finally, Quark gets a headache and sees Keiko on the floor then starts caressing her. This really angers O'Brien and then the crew finally realizes that something is wrong. It is later revealed that these recent romantic interests were caused by Lwaxana's disease, Zanthi fever, which happens to "mature" Betazoids. Background Information MISC. NOTES Links and References Guest Stars * Majel Barrett as Lwaxana Troi * Philip Anglim as Bareil Antos * Rosalind Chao as Keiko O'Brien * Hana Hatae as Molly O'Brien References Andorian bull; Bajoran Gratitude Festival; Bajor; Betazoid; botany; Ermat Zimm; I'danian spice pudding; jumja stick; latinum; Mardah; peldor joi; racquetball; Redab; Regulus; Regulus III; renewal scroll; Sebarr; Zanthi fever. *47 references Category:DS9 episodes de:Das Festival nl:Fascination